


Survived

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Ready or Not (2019)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: It's finally dawn... but you and Daniel weren't expecting this to happen.
Relationships: Daniel Le Domas/Reader, Daniel Le Domas/You
Kudos: 33





	Survived

You hold onto each other tightly as his family scream in agony, each one of their scream being interrupted by their own explosion due to the sunlight rising on the horizon. Your body’s shakes increase at each splatter of blood you feel on your back, desperately holding onto Daniel in the fear that he might be taken from you. His grip on you tightens on you as he silently cries with his eyes shut, trying his best to protect you from this horrible curse.

You were supposed to be sacrificed before dawn, Mr. Le Bail was very clear about what he wanted, but Daniel loved you too much to have let that happen. He swore to protect you from the sick Hide and Seek game no matter what, and even now as each member of his family die one by one, he doesn’t regret anything.

“Daniel…” Your fingers dig into his shirt, feeling his bloody hand touch the back of your head. “I don’t want you to go.”

“I’m not leaving.” You bury your face further into his chest, your whimpers getting muffled. “I’ll always be here with you.”

You wanna believe it. You’re putting all of your heart and soul into believing that Mr. Le Bail won’t take him away from you, not after all this hell his family put the two of you through. All you wanted is to marry him, to bond your life with his; you knew the risks, and you accepted them… and not you’ve beaten the game.

If this curse can give you one reward: let it be Daniel’s life.

“It’s over.”

You blink a few times, noticing that no one has screamed for quite a while, then gently free your face to reveal the state of the room you’re stating: absolutely every inch of it is covered in blood and human chunks. The sight and the smell would almost make you vomit, that is if you hadn’t already seen everything you saw last night.

“You’re not gone.” You hold onto his face covered in blood, the tears mixing with the metallic taste in your mouth. “He didn’t take you away!”

“He didn’t take you either.” His lips stretch out into a sad smile, his eyes warm with love and sadness. “I love you, (Y/N).”

You love him too.


End file.
